Lay Down Gently
by Cinder570
Summary: I'm not going to write a revealing summary. You'll just have to read it to find out. Although... T.T Just thinking about it makes me want to cry... R&R Please... Hikakao fluff? Plus a slight Kyotama... XD Chapter 6 is up! It's the LAST chapter!
1. Saturday

Kaoru looked around suspiciously. No one else was around. He slipped into the bathroom, and pulled out the razor.

* * *

~Earlier that week~

"Hikaruuuuu! Stop it!" Kaoru laughed as his brother playfully hit him with a pillow.

"We're gonna be late if you don't move faster!" Hikaru was already dressed and ready, whereas Kaoru was still shirtless, and in pajama bottoms. Kaoru laughed and retaliated, grabbing an even fluffier pillow, and whacking his twin upside the head.

"Ouch! Hey! This is _my_ weapon of choice! Get your own!" Hikaru rubbed his head, and ducked out of another blow.

"I don't see why you got ready! It's Saturday!" Kaoru brought the pillow down on his brother, causing it to render Hikaru's arms useless. The elder twins eyes widened.

"What?! But… the maids came and told us to get ready for school!" He whined, and looked at the calendar. Sure enough, it was Saturday.

"You think you'd have more common sense, seeing as yesterday was- oof!" Kaoru was cut off by a sudden change in position. Hikaru had managed to get his arms free, and then topple his younger brother, pinning him in a similar fashion.

"Never let down your guard! 'I thought you'd have more common sense!'" He imitated his twin perfectly. Kaoru laughed, despite the air being squeezed out of his lungs.

"Get off me baka!" He tried to push Hikaru off, without much luck. Hikaru's smile began to change to a sly grin. "What are you thinking about…?" Kaoru asked uncertainly, knowing he was in for something.

"Oh… nothing… It's just that… this is a great position for you…" The elder twin leaned over. Kaoru shivered as he felt Hikaru's warm breath on his neck.

"H-Hikaru!" Was all he could manage. The boy in question licked Kaoru's neck.

"You know… Since it _is _Saturday…" Hikaru began.

"Y-yes…" Kaoru breathed. Hikaru's next smile led to a most _wonderful _rest of the day.

_XD No, this is NOT going to become a lemon. I don't write those… Although I guess you COULD already guess how wonderful the day was... :D And I hope you like this. It was inspired by a nightmare I had last night… *shiver* Such an awful nightmare… Well, I'm not going to update until I have FIVE reviews. So tell your friends about it^_^ And I just realized how short this is! Oh well. If all the chapters end up this short, i don't think it would matter... _

_Oh, I almost forgot: _

_**DISCLAIMER: **__No, Ouran is NOT mine, and probably NEVER will…_

_~Cinder _


	2. Monday

_**DISCLAIMER:** __**=_=** Seriously? Are. You. Serious? I DON'T FREAKING OWN OURAN!!!! KAY???_

_Yay! Six reviews! Thank you to ILuvHikaruAndKaoru, Cinderera, xHitsulover., Mimi-dudette, YagamiNeko, and Anonymous! Thanks guys! I appreciate it, and hope that you like this… I know I'm don't… T.T……_

* * *

Kaoru looked at the razor in his hand. _Why am I doing this? _He wondered as he brought the little sharp metallic thing to his wrist.

* * *

"Hey! Haruhi! Pssst!" Kaoru hissed.

"What?" Haruhi hissed back, clearly annoyed. This was the third time one of the twins had disturbed her work.

"What's the answer to number five?" Hikaru finished. Haruhi glared at them.

"I'm not telling you! I already gave you answers!" she went back to work. The twins glanced at each other before going back to their own work.

~Ten minutes later~

"Whew! Some quiz that was!" Hikaru exclaimed, propping his legs up on the desk, and putting his arms behind his head in a leisurely manner. Kaoru smiled at his brother's laid-back nature. Haruhi glared at them.

"You guys shouldn't talk during quizzes. You could get in serious trouble!" She scolded, smacking Kaoru upside the head.

"Ouch! What did you hit me for???" He rubbed the back of his head. Hikaru was laughing.

"Because you were closer. Your getting your's later." She pointed a finger at Hikaru.

"Is that a threat? Or a promise?" he continued laughing. Haruhi huffed and stalked off to find Tamaki.

"You know, she has a point…" Kaoru spoke softly. Hikaru gazed at his younger brother worryingly.

"Since when have you cared? It's not like we ever get in trouble. And even if we did, we could always find a way out of it." Hikaru smirked. Surely this logic could not be beaten.

"Still…" Kaoru trailed off and followed a piece of fluff as it sailed through the air. Hikaru chuckled.

"You're so easily amused. That's another thing I love about you. Your total lack of attention span." Hikaru got up and walked over to his other half's chair. "Kaoru…" he breathed.

"Hikaru… not here!" Kaoru jumped away from the chair. Hikaru looked disappointed.

"Aww… Your no fun Kao-Kao!" he used his pet name for the younger boy. Kaoru blushed.

"I-I'm sorry! But we're in school! Not the place for… _that_…" He blushed some more. Hikaru sighed.

"Whatever. We should probably go to the club now…" He looked at his watch. Kaoru nodded, and they set off.

* * *

"_The hardest thing to do in this world, is live in it." ~Dawn, Buffy the Vampire Slayer_

* * *

_T.T Well, this doesn't seem to be getting anywhere… AND IT SUCKS!!! T.T''' Sorry bout that! If you'd like, when you review, give me idea's for the next chappie! I know it was a nightmare that I had, but I don't remember ALL of it… Umm… So, yeah. Well, I hope you at least like this! Now I need to hit ELEVEN reviews to update! _

_Oh, and on another note, check out my show! It's called Ouran Flipped, and you can get to it from my profile, obviously. I am in dire need of reviews! The hosts are getting antsy! *gets glomped by the twins* Ahhhhh!!! ONLY YOUR REVIEWS WILL SAVE ME!!!! O.O_

_~Cin-chan _


	3. Wednesday

_**DISCLAIMER:** I don't Ouran... I think... Nope! Still don't... T.T_

_Heya! Thanks for all your reviews! By the way, If you haven't noticed already, the beginning of each chappie is a "in the present" kinda thing. The rest of it, until it catches up, is in the past. Hope you like this one!_

* * *

"KAORU! STOP!!!" Hikaru burst in. Startled, Kaoru clutched the razor in his hand, just barely sticking out. "What do you want, traitor?" Kaoru snarled.

* * *

~With Kaoru~

Kaoru opened his eyes and yawned. He rolled over, expecting to burrow into his warm brother, but was met by a cold spot on the bed.

"Ung. Hikaru? Were are you?" He sat up and looked around the room with bleary eyes. His brother was no where to be found. Kaoru got out of bed to get ready, shivering at the coldness of the room. _Hikaru never leaves without me…_

~With Hikaru~

"Hhhhhhhhhh!" Hikaru slowed to a stop. He had been running in the freezing winter air for thirty minutes. His sweat was starting to freeze his face. The elder twin finally turned around and began his trek back to the house. _I shouldn't think this way! It's so wrong! What is it about him?_ _He's me! I'm him!_

Hikaru stopped again.

_But I'm not._

~With Kaoru~

Kaoru had been waiting for over an hour and was getting worried. He was about to call Kyouya-Senpai and have him send out a search party.

SLAM!

Kaoru jumped when he heard the noise. He ran downstairs to find his brother staring at the door in disbelief.

"Hikaru! Where were you?" Kaoru enveloped his brother in a hug, too tight for a response.

"Went… for… a… run…" Hikaru puffed. Kaoru pulled away and took in the eldest. He was only wearing pajama bottoms.

"Baka! It's probably below zero out there! What made you do that???" Kaoru took off his blazer and wrapped his brother in it. Hikaru welcomed the warmth, and snuggled his face into Kaoru's shoulder. The younger boy flinched from the coldness of the contact.

"Nothing. I just felt like running." Hikaru began to lead them upstairs. "Come on. I need to get ready for school."

~At school~

Hikaru was gone again. Kaoru sighed. _First, he went running. In two degree weather. Now, he's gone off and left me worrying again!_ He couldn't help but feel sad. Was his brother regretting what their relationship had become? Kaoru shook his head, not wanting to believe it.

He walked into the club room and called out, even though he was fifteen minutes early. _Guess I'll start getting things ready…_ He thought, going to the supply closet. When Kaoru opened the door is when his world started to crumble around him.

"Hikaru?! What are you DOING?" he screeched. Hikaru was pinned up against the wall by…

Kaoru's eyes widened.

"HARUHI????"

* * *

_"Doubt is a pain too lonely to know that faith is his twin brother." ~Kahlil Gibran_

* * *

_T.T It sounds kinda dumb, I know. But it's about to get better. I swear. And sorry for not updating when I hit eleven! I was really busy and had writers block! ^_^''' I will update at SIXTEEN this time. Hopefully… _

_Yes, I'm advertising again. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW OURAN FLIPPED!!!! I really need reviews! And for my already faithful readers, I SWEAR I WILL UPDATE SOON!!!! Like I said before, I kinda had writer's block… so, yeah. R&R please!_

_~Cin-chan_


	4. Friday

_**DISCLAIMER: **__And I continue to NOT own Ouran… T.T_

_Haha, Thank you for you guy's support! It makes me feel loved. *tosses everyone some packages of Ramen* :P Sorry. You gotta cook it yourselves… Enjoy this chapter and your awesome virtual Ramen!_

* * *

"Traitor? _That's _what you think I am?! Did you ever stop to consider, I was FORCED??"

* * *

"HARUHI????" I choked out her name. She looked at me in shock, and looked at Hikaru, who was red-faced and had a guilty expression.

"What the heck Kaoru. Why do you care?" Haruhi spat. Tears were cascading down my cheeks by then. I did what I do best in compromising situations. I ran away.

=^.^= =^.^= =^.^=

_And now, we go to the present. (A/N: I'm going to restate what has already been said, just to be safe. ^_^)_

I looked around suspiciously. No one else was around. I slipped into the bathroom, and pulled out the straight razor that I had salvaged from one of our dad's old razor. I looked at it, pondering the outcome. _Why am I doing this?_ I wondered for a moment, and then remembered. Tears threatened to fall again. _No regrets. No forgiveness. He'll never forget._ I brought the little sharp metallic thing to my wrist. Just as I was about to cut into the thin flesh of my slender wrist, someone slammed open the door.

"KAORU! STOP!!!" Hikaru yelled at me. He had startled me, and caused me to barely nick my flawless skin. I hid the incriminating evidence in my hand, the tip just barely sticking out.

"What do you want, traitor?" I hissed, madder than I ever had been. Hikaru looked at me with frosty eyes.

"Traitor? _That's _what you think I am?! Did you ever stop to consider, I was FORCED??" He was as close to tears as I was. I felt my expression soften as I thought about it.

"No. I always knew you had a soft spot for Haruhi. Why should that stop you from _doing _anything with her?" The anger from before flared up, stronger.

"Kaoru! You _know _me. _Know_ me. As well as I know you. I _love _you. Why would _Haruhi _of all people change that? She came onto me, dragged me into the closet, and I couldn't move. She's stronger than anyone gives her credit for." He was full on crying by now. His tears reminded me that, _Hikaru never cries._

"Hikaru!" I let my held back tears flow freely. He ran over to me and tackled me. It was too late, before I remembered the razor.

"I love you Kaoru. More than _any_one." He sobbed into my neck. I couldn't reply. The pain in my chest was too much. I knew what was going to happen next.

"I love… you… too… more… Hik…" I didn't finish. The darkness overtook me.

_~Hikaru's Point of View~ _

"Kaoru? Kaoru?!" I frantically shook my other half. His hand fell away from his chest, revealing a bloody mess, and a shiny object.

"No! NO!" I cried, knowing Kaoru was gone. And it was all my fault. _I _hadn't noticed the razor in his hand. _I_ tackle-hugged him. _I _killed him. Without thinking, I yanked the razor out of my love's chest, and shoved it into my own. I choked in pain.

"I'm… coming… Kaoru…" Death had found me.

_~Third Person Point of View~ ~An hour later~_

Tamaki had been wondering where his "brotherly-love" act was. The twins were rarely this late.

"Mommy? I'm going to go and look for Hikaru and Kaoru." He called to Kyouya, who was entertaining some guests. Kyouya nodded, not taking his attention away from the fangirls.

Tamaki looked everywhere. _Where are th-_ He walked into the bathroom and slipped in something.

"Ahh!" He fell, landing on a heap of softness. When he recovered, he realized just _what _was so soft.

"Oh my God! Hikaru! Kaoru!" he cried.

* * *

_Find a place inside where there's joy, and the joy will burn out the pain. ~ Joseph Campbell_

* * *

_T.T Yes, there will be at least one more chappie. ALL will be explained in that one. So I will TRY to update at TWENTY-ONE. Thanks again for your support, and I will try to keep writing as much as I can. Kay? ^_^_

_~Cin-chan_


	5. Monday Again

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Ouran is not owned by me. Although I do own a few things…_

_^_^ Thanks for the reviews, and sorry for not updating in a long time! ^_^''' Lack of computer and internet… Enjoy this SECOND TO LAST chapter!_

* * *

_A Few days later…_

_~Kyouya's Point of View~_

I looked into my notebook, for the millionth time, always about to write something, but never quite getting the pen to the paper.

"Kyouya-Senpai! Will you stop that?" Haruhi growled irritably, as I snapped it shut. I glared at her over my glasses, before pushing them back up.

"Why should I? You still owe us a debt, and… we just lost one of our more popular features. If it bothers you that much, leave." I was fighting back tears, struggling not to say the thing that had popped into my head first.

_The twins are dead._

I clenched my jaw tight.

"Kyouya? What's the matter, mon ami?" Tamaki asked, clearly noticing my stiffened posture.

"What makes you think that something is wrong? Nothings wrong. STOP ASKING ME! I DON'T KNOW!" I yelled the last bit, jumping up, and running from the room, tears cascading down my cheeks. (A/N: Yes, Kyouya is kinda OOC, but all will be explained as to why… *sly look*)

Just before I made it out, I heard Hunny speak.

"Was Kyou-chan… crying?!"

=^.^= =^.^= =^.^=

"Kyouya…" Tamaki called into the empty classroom.

I jumped, and then crouched down, hiding underneath a desk.

"Kyouya… I know you're in here. I also know why…" My eyes widened. How could that baka know? Especially before anyone else.

"We all loved the twins. But… I finally realized why you where so much kinder to them…" Tears were falling again, and I stood up.

"Why? Why did they do it? I should have told them… I SHOULD HAVE TOLD THEM!" Tamaki ran over to me, enveloping me in his arms. That was probably a good thing, seeing as my legs had given out prior.

"Shhh… It's okay Kyouya. I'm here. Always." He lifted my face, looking me in the eye. Without thinking, I lunged forward, claiming his lips.

For some reason, I had a feeling that Tamaki was expecting it, because he didn't seem surprised at all, and returned the kiss with just as much ferocity. Then, the clothes started coming off.

* * *

_X_X Oops. I guess that ended up being rather Kyotama… XD But just wait for the next, and last, chapter. And don't kill me! ^_^'''_

_~Cin-chan_


	6. MondayThe REAL one

_**DISCLAIMER: **__No Ouran for me… T.T_

_LAST CHAPTER!!!!!! Don't kill me for it! Thank you for your reviews, and to clear something up, last chapter, Kyouya was in love with the twins. Just in case you didn't realize it^_^ Enjoy!_

* * *

I woke up screaming and crying.

_~A Few Minutes Later~_

When I finally regained my senses, and when my throat was hoarse from all the screaming, I looked around, trying to figure out where I was. When I turned to the left, I saw my twin, looking just as disheveled and wet as me. My bottom lip trembled, and tears began to cascade down my face again. We embraced, hugging each other for dear life.

"Hey, Kaoru?"

"Mmm?" I replied, not taking my face from his neck.

"Kyouya-senpai… and Tono?!"

We broke apart, looked at each other, and laughed our butts off.

_~Later on, at school~_

"…And then he woke up screaming and crying!" Hikaru finished explaining to the fangirls. I did my best to look indignant.

"Hikaru! You were crying too! Why are you so mean to me?" I produced my fake tears as Hikaru pulled my face towards him.

"I'm sorry Kaoru… You know I love you…" I smiled at his true words, while the fangirls went crazy.

"But… We left out a part of the dream! The part where Kyouya-senpai and Milord…" I stopped, realizing that it wouldn't be a very good idea to confide it in anyone else.

"What about us?" We whipped our heads around to see the aforementioned guys.

"N-nothing!" Hikaru stammered.

"Oh really?" Kyouya flashed his glasses at us.

"Seriously. It's better if you didn't know…" We unisoned.

Everybody gave us a weird look, and we just smiled, hands clasped tightly.

* * *

_Omigod! Sorry for the shortness of it! ^_^' But cute, and happy, right? Heheh, I guess Tamaki and Kyouya won't ever find out what happened… XD Hope you like it! Don't forget to read my other stories, and R&R!!!!! *hugs everyone*_

_~Cin-chan_


End file.
